Mortal madness
by kitty1987
Summary: Loki has been banished to midgard and is not to happy about it, there he meets emma a young teacher who is trying to establish herself, will dislike between them turn to love and respect.
1. Chapter 1- Punishment

**Chapter One: Punishment**

Loki was furious as he paced up and down in a small room in a small apartment in midgard that his father had banished him to until he learned that having nothing was better then having it all, he stopped beside the bed and picked up a book thinking he may refresh his magical skills, Odin had stripped him off his most powerful magical skills, all he was able to do was transport from one place to another within midgard his so called father had put a block on his leaving the realm, he could also make gold and silver from scraps he found, but that was about it, one could only dream about other things.

Meanwhile Emma was rushing around she was late as per usual "shit shit shit, he's gonna kill me" she yelled as she ran around grabbing her coat, coffee and keys as she ran out the door, banging along down the hall way and the stairs to she reached the main entrance, whistling as loud as she could for a cab, she hopped in it and drove away little did she know one of her new neighbours was not was she thought. Loki was distracted from his reading he heard a strange noise from the hallway outside the door and then outside on the street, he glaced out the window to see a small young lady fumbling with her keys and coat to stick two finger in her mouth and whistle for a vehicle to come and collect her, what a strange way to summon a vehicle he thought, his eyes were drawn to her state of dress her clothes were simple yet quite beautful she was wearing a floral all in one suit, i wonder what they call that he thought and her was on the top of her head in what he could describe as a ball! with tiny strands hanging around her cheeks, she also had optical enchancers perched on her nose, he sneered and turnned back to his book, meer mortal plain as all the rest.

After a long day with her nose in a book and scoldings from her boss she headed home, as she go out of her taxi her eyes were drawn upwards to a 1st floor window she knew not why, sitting against the window was a man, his thoughts and eyes were drawn to a book he was holding, he was a stramge looking man he had dark raven hair just past his shoulders, he was wearing a green and gold tunic type of outfit something you would find in myths and legends, and he had a bery serious look on his face and he conintued to turn the pages of the book he found so engrossing. She continued to enter the building exhausted and really needing a shower, as she climbed the stairs to her door she collided with a solid form with a startled bump "ooopphh" she said, the man looked down at her with a frown, it was the man she had seen sitting on his window ledge reading the book, she glared up at him angrily, "excuse me, did you not look where you were going" she demanded, he just continued to stare at her raising his eye brows and then turned around to walk away, Emma stepped forward "seriously? you nearly knock me off my feet, and then arrogantly walk away?" she stated, but the man did not answer he continued to walk into his appartment, "jerk" she yelled after him and continued to put her keys in the lock, just as she opened her door the man reappeared he grabbed one of her arms "hey" she said "get off me" she continued as he dragged her into his apartment.

Loki shut the door behind them and dragged her into what he would call a small feeble food preparation room "what is that contraption?" he scorned at her, "nice to meet you too" she replied "do not mock me mortal, what is the devlish contraption?" "mortal? what are you? some kind of jackass or a psychopath?" she glared at him. "that is what you are is it not?" he replied "a mortal of misgard?" "misgard? what the F.." she then stopped herself "you speak like you are from another time?" "not another time mortal, another realm, you know not of who i am or where i am from" she stepped forward "actually i do..." he stopped and glared up at her "you cannot possibly know anything" she stepped forward " well im sorry to dissappoint you but i do.. im a teacher, i teach myths and legends, so i do know alot thank you, i know there are nine relms, i know more of midgard which we call earth, i know of asgaard, jotunheim, vanaheim and hel, also i know of vahellah, so which one do you propose you are from then? or am i way off base here?" she repied, he glare turned to one of shock, how dare she speak to him like that, "i am of assgard, a prince! and you have no right to speak to me thus" "a prince of aasgard well your sure as hell not odin, and you dint much resmeble the god of thunder thor!" a small smirk sprerad accross his face "no mortal thor is my brother" she stopped mid turn and her mouth dropped open as she stared at him not sure what to believe "loki" she said shocked "yes" he replied "i am prince loki, son of odin brother of thor and prince of mischief" she laughed and he looked up at her face suddenly shocked by how beautiful her face turned when she smiled and how hearty her laugh was, he could not allow himself to be attracted to a simple mortal, byt he nine realms he could not.


	2. Chapter 2- exciting eyes

**Chapter Two- Exciting eyes**

Loki still stared at her with amusment in his eyes as he continued to try to get her to explain the contraption sitting on the kitchen counter, the one in which buttons he pressed made it make a funny noise and beep alot, she was still staring at him in rage over being man handled and after her break out in laughter she stopped and continued to stare, "so loki if that is your real name, why did you accost me in the hall way and drag me in here, if im such a pitiful motral, what could you possibly need my help with hmm?" she crossed her arms and she stamped over to the kitchen, he follwed her looking a little lost and pointed at it "that thing, what is it?" Emma burst out laughing again, "you cant be serious?" he started to stare at her getting angrier ny the second "mortal i am totally serious, i would prefer you not to make me angry as it would not be a plesent sight for you i can assure you" that statement got emmas back up "for you information, you bloody highness, my name is Emma, not mortal, not feeble human, now if you cant find the repsect to call me by my given name from birth then you can just suffer with this dam contraption yourself, understood?" she put her hands on her hips and jutted her chin out to him to show she ment business.

Loki was frozen to the spot, nobody had ever spoken to him like that, other then his mother maybe, and still not that harshly. He noticed that her brown eyes looked like they were on fire with anger. she deffinately had a firely personality and it showed in her eyes, which were in one world could only be descibed as exciting. He decided to co-operate well some what. "very well Emma, i apologise for my rudeness, i know not how your mor... err technology works here." he said with a mischeivious grin, Emma sighed and looked up at him noticing he had the most unusual green eyes that look like emeralds swirling around, not showing one thing he was thinking or if it was possible for him feeling. "so could you tell me, little midguardian, what is this awful contraption called and what does it do?" she sighed in some sort of defeat, maybe these mortals were clever after all, inventing something that even he knew not how to use or manipulate, she smiled and nodded "yes, its a microwave, its used to nuke your food" he looked at the microwave and then back at emma, "nuke?, what does that mean? surely not destroy as i have heard the term nucular as in power or weapons." emma laughed at that and pressed the button to open the door of the microwave, "no, nuke mean warm up, heat your food, you put it in here and then press the button on how long you want it to heat it up for, honestly its not hard" she turned and shut the door to the microwave, then turned back to him, "is there anything else or can i go now?" she said as she picked her keys up from the kitchen counter, "i have just finished work and need a shower and i stink! am hungry and tired, or is there something else you need?". Loki raised his eyebrows desperately trying to think of something to get her to stay a while longer, to coerce her into conversation, he rembered that she is a teacher maybe he can spark her interest about asgaard, "no that will be all, although i do wonder why you have never asked what brought me to your realm, why i am here?" he moved closer to her to look down at her, she fiddled with her keys in her hand and rose her big brown eyes to meet his green eyed glare, "i did wonder at first, but it is none of my business, whatever you did, or whoever you shamed, which is obviosu you have done something serious otherwise you would not of been banished here." Loki gave her a quick smirk before it suddenly dissappeared and he looked sad for a moment, "you are not far wrong, smart one, but not entirely correct." he cast his eyes down to the floor, Emma suddenly felt uncomfortable and shirted her shoes along the floor, "well on that note i must go, maybe save your story for the next time we meet. hmm?" and with that she opened the door and walked out into the hall, "good night, prince loki" she turned and smiled at him, "sleep well" ad she started to walk down the hall without waiting for a reply from him "good night, sweet emma" he whispered to himself, before turning to continue with his reading, he had a feeling with this brown eyed bright spark living down the hall, being here was going to be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3-guilty pleasures

**Chapter three- guilty pleasures**

Emma woke up in a panic, thinking she was late again until she realised it was saturday, she sighed a flopped down back onto her bed, wondering what her strange new neighbour was doing, she chatised herself for having such intimate thoughts about him, he was creepy, michevious and extremely arrogant. But then as she sighed in defeat, he was extremely handsome and had a way with words, she bet that he could talk any woman into the bedroom if he wanted. Emma sat up straight in bed when she heard a sound in her bedroom, there standing at the foot of her bed looking at her was loki, "what the hell, how did you...? why? how..?" she shrieked at him. Loki looked amused with himself and smiled, "my apologies, i just wondered if you would join me for some food this morning, the sun is out and i wish to explore my prison in some detail." Emma just stared at him, "you break into my apartment, into my bedroom of all places just to ask me to join you for breakfast and to be your tour guide around your prison.. and im guessing you are referring to the city as prison.." she trailed off noticing that he was wearing normal clothes, He looked down to where her eyes had trained on, "err yes, i thought if i am to venture outside, i may as well look and dress like mort... misgardians dress" he quickly rephrased himself, "so madam emma, will you accompany me?". Emma still staring at him in shock, looked down at her own apparel, her garfield pyjamas were nothing compared the the black business suit he wore with a black dress shirt unbuttoned at the neck and the gold cufflinks winking at her at the sleeves of his jacket. "Errmm, i have some stuff to do today, so dont think i can, sorry, im sure you be able to cope alone, i have a map somewhere if you want to borrow that?" she said determined to be as far away from him as possible as it would of been so easy to melt at the knees and agree. He knew straight away that she was trying to avoid him and was hoping it was because she was attracted to him as he was her.. she would make a tasty morcel to any man, he just hoped she didnt have a man that already claimed her, he would have his fun on midgard with her then return to asgaard for his normal life.

Loki continued to stare at her he could see from her eyes that her brain was trying to come up with another excuse for her to not spend time with him, and failing miserably. "what ever you must do today, i shall accompany you, i may be here a while it would benefit me to learn your ways, would it not?" he walked around the bed to perch on the side of it where she was laying, "as you said, your technology is not what i have seen before on asgaard, you could be my teacher if you like." Emma looked up at him completely defeated, she had no more arguments and no more excuses to give, she nodded her head in agreement "you must let me get ready first. you may be ready for a day in the stock markets, but im still in my pyjamas" she replied climbing out of bed, Loki looked at her, his eyes roaming up and down her body ravishing her with his eyes, he turned his head away before saying "i must say your night wear is most unusal" he smireked. Emma chose not to reply to him and walked around the bed and into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

30 minutes later she walked out into the corridoor where he was waiting for her, wearing a pink summer dress, cut to mid thigh, her hair in a long pony tail flowing down her back with flip flop sandals also in a bright pink, she had them dreadful optical enhancers on her nose again, he wondered if she needed them all the time, he must ask her sometime, his jaw dropped open as she strolled towards him, "ready?" she asked "lead the way madam emma" he replied, "its just emma ok?" "as you wish" he grinned at her. "what is the plan for today then emma?" he questioned, "well firstly i would like to eat, as you suggested when you broke in... incidentally how did you get in to my bedroom" she realised with shock "why magic of course" he drawled, she looked up at him and grinned "oh of course with magic" she replied sarcastically "maybe sometime i will show you" Emma chose not to reply, frankly the power he had scared her, she was doubting he was just some man playing a part and was slowly starting to believe he was who he said he was, it was either that or she need to start seeing a shrink.

They strolled down the street until they reached a bakery, emma walked inside with loki not far behind, he drew the attention from everyone in the room,all the womens mouths dropped open and there men didnt seem to walked up to counter, the lady behind looked up and smiled, "morning Emma, what can i get for you today? and you handsom friend" she smiled at loki, he just stared her her with disgrace in his eyes. "morning Hannah, can i have 2 hot toasted bagels, plenty of butter, 2 blueberry muffins and 2 coffees please, be sitting in today can you bring it over?" hannah smiled "sure hun" Emma walked over, grabbed lokis arm and went to sit down, she stared at him before finally finding the courage to ask "Tell me something about you i dont already know?" he looked at her smiling face "there is much of me you will not know from reading your books" he smirked "wow! your a man of few words arent you! there is no harm in talking, that is how personality is formed you know, i love to talk..." "i noticed" he interupted. "i have nothing of significance to say, so i see no need to waste my time" he replied "you really are up your own backside arent you, look loki if you want to spend the day with me then you really need to lighten up a bit" he looked shocked by her sudden out burst at him, if she was in asgaard and spoken to him in such a manner she would of surely been punished, thrashed or banished, and yet she is here and he finds that her manner is not so offensive, she is challenging and he becoming to like that very much.

As they ate there breakfast loki looked around his surroundings "this is a curious little place, do you come here daily?" Emma looked up from her coffee "no, few times a month maybe, do you have special places you visit when your home?.. " "i visit the master librarian evreryday and my mother, but they are within the palace walls, apart from the treatys between the realms, i do not leave the palace, we have alot of enemys" " must be lonely living like that" she questioned "no we have many banquets for the dinner and many maidens to share our beds at night should we choose" Emma coughed and spluttered on her coffee making loki smirk at her "i presumed you had to get married to take a woman to your bed?" he thought carefully before answering her "not at all, marriage is tedious, why someone would choose to be bound to the same woman for life is beyond even my reasoning" Emma laughed at that statement "i would expect you to say that, to be honest, you seem to have much knowledge from books, but not alot of life experience" loki was the one who spluttered this time giving Emma the satisfaction of seeing him gobsmacked. "i have been to battle, that is a life experience you will never lose sight of, i have seen much blood spilt, i have watched my comrades take there last breaths, and you say i have no life experience" she looked up at him and said with sadness "but yet you ended up here with me rather then sitting in your palace with all the finery and the servants and your books, doesnt seem very fair does it?" loki didnt like where this converstion was heading, she was beginning to get under his skin and it put him way out of his comfort zone.

It was evening time by the time they arrived back at the apartment building, loki looked down at emma "thank you for an enjoyable day, it was intersting to see what you do everyday" emma smiled "what us mere mortals? i will take that as a compliment loki." "you should" he replied, "well im going to head in now. is there anything else you need before i go?" he pondered a moment before answering "actually yes there is one thing" and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, Emmas eyes opened wide in shock before her body betrayed her and her eyes fluttered shut, he moved his lips skillfully over hers, she dared not touch him, scared of her response to him, he slid his hands to her waist and wrapped is arms around her pulling her closer to him, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, entangling her fingers in his raven hair, his tongue passed her lips and he stroked her tongue with his own. "woop woo Em, this the new beau" a lady shouted down the corridoor, making them break apart suddenly, emma turned her flushed face away from the young girl while loki stared at the lady "err no this is a friend of mine, loki this is nina, she lives down the hall" loki stared and slowly bowed his head in acknowledgement, " have fun you guys" nina said winking and walking away. Emma turned back to loki "whatever that was loki, cannot happen again" loki looked at her suddenly realising not all was right with his little ones life, there was a hurt somewhere in her heart that he was determined to vanquish "as you wish" he replied knowing only to well it was a lie. Emma turned from him and walked into her apartment, leaning against the door "wow! what the hell was that" she whispered to herself before walking into the bathroom in a daze. living next door to a god was going to be complicated.


End file.
